thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolves
Wolves is a elite infantry in the Russian elite formation Spetsnaz Guard Brigades and is one of the most powerful infantries in the world. Overview It is without a doubt that the Russian Spetznaz Guard Brigades Wolves believes it is better to be feared than to be loved. They are known for their toughness, brutality, and ruthlessness in combat. The SGB Wolves may very well be the single most feared military unit in the entire world. This has led to many critics who say that the Wolves are little more than sociopaths and thugs who enjoy killing. However, this criticism is both unfair and untrue, as the men and women who make up this group have just seen so much conflict and war that what is considered inhuman to others no longer fazes them. Also, considering them just "thugs" would be a fatal mistake as they are among the most skilled and experienced soldiers in the world. Spetznaz troops have different sections such as FSB and GRU. This leads to Spetznaz perfroming a variety of roles such as investigating crimes and attacks that threaten the nation, during the Cold War era Spetznaz was used alongside the KGB as an instrument to quell internal dissent and counter-revolutionaries. This makes it possible Spetznas Wolves can be deployed as an internal security force when needed. Spetznaz often wear ordinary Russian military uniforms allowing them to work unnoticed among regular units. The Russian deception to destroy the Freedom Star by using the SGB disguised as the Forgotton Army shows they still have some proficiency in this role. Spetznaz Wolves are extremely tough where as the Ghosts rely on technology and training and the Kommandos skill and precision, the Wolves are the toughest and hardest to kill because they have three defense upgrades where as their rivals only have two. No other infantry can stand up as long as them in a firefight, it makes them much less likely to be killed running to new positions and makes them very difficult to defeat when they are in cover. They do however require a relativly high level of experience to access their upgrades. The Wolves seem to have a preference towards female snipers and every Spetznaz sniper seen in-game is female. This follows the Russian tradition of allowing woman to serve in combat roles. Technological Overview Russia decided to stay with what works. The AK-74 and its variants are still in use in 2020, despite essentially being the rechambered version of the baseline AK, a design that was created in 1947 and saw little change since. A number of improvements have been made upon its 5.45mm ammunition, but the rifle itself is essentially unchanged. The only difference is that now an array of attachments are easily installed on the weapon and the muzzle brake has been improved. Snipers in the Wolves are armed with the OSV-120 sniper rifle. This is the newest and most advanced rifle in the SGB arsenal. When evaluating weapons for SGB use no existing designs met its requirements for a high-caliber sniper rifle. This led to the development of the OSV-120 in 2009. The design was finalized in 2016. Since then the weapon has gained a reputation for reliability and accuracy. SGB armor is worn on the inside of the uniform rather than the outside. The armor itself is heavy and can be both uncomfortable and difficult to move around in. It also gives SGB soldiers a large, bulky look. This, combined with the tenacity, brutality and determination of your average Wolves soldier, can make an SGB charge a very fearsome sight. Specifications Primary Armament - AK-74 and variants, OSV 12.7mm sniper rifle Special Features - Can take advantage of cover, garrison buildings, and can capture uplink points Effective Against - Engineers, Drones Vulnerable To - Tanks, Gunships, IFV Transports Wolves Upgrades Attack *Grenade Launcher - Increased damage at close range, Cost- 100,000CR, Regular rank *Marksmen - Special attack snipe & increased damage against infantry, Cost- 300,000CR, Hardened rank *Dragunov Sniper - Enemy infantry in cover take full sniper damage, Cost- 900,000CR, Hardened Rank Defense *Special Forces - Increased hit points, Cost- 100,000CR, Recruit rank *Body Armour - Increased hit points, Cost- 300,000CR, Regular rank *Ballistic Armour - Increased hit points, Cost- 900,000CR, Hardened rank Ability *Fractured Camo - Enables stealth, Cost- 100,000CR, Recruit rank *Deep Strike - Enables deployment anywhere on a battlefield, Cost- 300,000CR, Recruit rank *Alpha CQB - Increased damage against garrisoned infantry, Cost- 900,000CR, Regular rank *Target Designator - Can direct artillerys chemical shells on enemys, Cost- 1,200,000CR, Hardened rank *Stealth Detection - Deafeats enemy stealth abilities within line of sight, Cost- 1,500,000, Hardened rank *Stealth and trap detection - Enemy minefields can be detected, Cost- 1,800,000, Veteran rank Wolves Callsigns Wolves use callsigns relating to animals and their natural weapons (Fang's, tusks), trapping, and warlike names (Death, Devil, War). *Deaths head *Redfang *Deerhound *Ironclaw *Longtusk *Beartrap *Wardevil *Snowdog *Snowbear *Wolfman *Dogwolf *Switchblade Trivia *A red beret designates members of MVD (Ministry of the Interior) SpetsNaz - the most elite Russian police SWAT unit. The right to simply put it on is earned through murderous challenges. And police snipers are the most accurate. *What a police unit is doing on the frontlines? The so-called Second Chechen War ("restoration of constitutional order", which was disrupted by radical Islamist separatists) was handled by MVD (Police) and FSB (Federal Security Service, FBI+Border Patrol+Homeland Security). Not the military.